The invention relates to a self-locking threaded element with a retaining member and a main part disposed at an axial interval to the retaining member and connected therewith by a connecting web, wherein the main part and the retaining part are interspersed with a thread for engagement into a counter-thread.
Self-locking threaded elements of the type described above are used in many areas. For example, the threaded element is configured as a nut member with an internal thread that co-operates with a threaded pin with a counter-thread. Particularly, the threaded element is advantageously self-locking in the dynamic loading of the threaded connection.
DE 40 034 445 discloses a self-locking threaded element comprising a retaining member and a main part disposed at an axial interval to the retaining member and connected therewith by a connecting web. The main part and the retaining member are interspersed with a thread for engaging in a counter thread. The retaining member is, for example, formed resiliently by weak points in the material so that loosing of the threaded connection between the thread and counter-thread results in a gripping of both elements.
The drawback in the known solution is that a loosening of the threaded connection is very costly to the user.